


Across the line

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Focal characters not named, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, What-If, divided faimly, divided ideals, opposite sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Choices can change everything. Make or break families. Maybe in another world you would have left and I would have stayed. Maybe we would have stayed on the same side. This is not one of those maybe worlds, but it is not too late to make choices still.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Across the line

One of them wears assassins robes, while the other wears Templar cross. 

Between them in their past lies a dead friend. Could have and should have divides them.   
  
"Would he have wanted to lose his freedom for a sense of safety? "The one in white demands.  
  
"I want justice!" Shouts the one wearing a cross. "I want to prevent something like the tragedy from happening again!"  
  
It never ends well when a family reunion happens on the field. Broken bones and hurt feelings.  
  


* * *

  
A traveler named Miles is captured by Abstergo.  
  
Perhaps Miles is freed by one wearing a white hood with a story of defiance.  
  
"I didn't want to be like Mom. She's barely family, certainly not to me."

Perhaps he is freed by the one with the cross, who stood with family.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with repaying an old favour."  
  
They meet each other on the way out. Its easy to tell that they are related not in colouring, but in the shapes of their faces, in the way they hold themselves, in how they hesitate.   
  
"Traitor" The templar mutters.

"Blood has nothing to do with what I believe in." The assassins spits out with venom.  
  
The reunited family members glare at each other across the divide that is Miles.  
  
"I don't agree with everything they do, you know." The Templar tells the assassin, as the cameras shut down behind them. 

'Could have fooled me."

That starts a fight. Miles hovers, debating intervening.  
  
"Miles keep out of it. Use your renowned hiding skills and get out of here." There is both sarcasm and respect in this statememnt.

"What about you?" Miles asks.  
  
"I can fight my cousin. This is personal, so leave."

* * *

  
  
Miles doesn't stay uninvolved. He grabs the assassin and runs. The templar walks away.

His escape does not last.  
  
They don't see each other again until after the world does not end.  
  


* * *

  
  
"I know your still mad at me. " the Templar begins. "I know we have been fighting longer then we had been family and this points, and our causes have been opposed even longer then that."  
  
"That's an understatement." The assassin replies frostily.  
  
"You ever heard the saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"  
  
"You want an alliance ? Those have a historical failure of failing between assassins and Templars"  
  
"There's Juno now, and that damned cult. Surly you can agree that they need to be taken out."  
  
"I won't disagree with that."  
  
"Juno is an enemy to both Assassins and Templars. Surly we can convince them to work together to take out a cult."  
  
"We were family once. In a different world, perhaps I might have worn a cross. Perhaps you might have chosen differently."

  
"Do you think there is world where we might have chosen the same side?"

"There might be. But its not this one."

"We can't change the past, but perhaps we can change the future. We were family once. Maybe we can work together again."

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the Juno conflict was resolved, back when I hoped it would be the start of a temporary truce rather solved in a comic off main screen. 
> 
> So I wrote a divided family of cousins who have different opinions about how a friend died and what could have been done to avoid it, which lead to them joining different sides. It could have gone down differently, and they both know it. There is a lot of tension between them now, but before they made their choices they were quite close, which makes everything all that much harder of course.


End file.
